Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to equipment housing and, in particular, to a housing for covering and providing access to subterranean plumbing valves, such as for irrigation systems.
Description of the Related Art
Housings for covering and providing access to subterranean plumbing valves, such as for irrigation systems, are well known in the industry. Some of these housings provide a knockout which can be forcibly removed from the housing. A knockout provides the housing with flexibility in fitting a pipe system. However, prior art housings are limited to single adjustment in this regard. Moreover, removal of the knockout can be difficult and require hand tools to do so. Improvements in irrigation housings continue to be of interest.